An encounter with a goo girl
by JellyBerry
Summary: A young adult tries to find shelter in the pouring rain


The rain was practically bombarding at this was dark,and hard to see,and being stuck in a forest didn't help either.I was completely phone had also lost all connection thanks to the heavy rain,so I couldn't turn on my was no way I was gonna find my house in this weather and my only option to try and escape the pouring rain,was to attempt to run into of finding a dry place where can I stay in the middle of the woods was pretty slim,but there was no turning back now.

Thank goodness my flashlight still had a little power.

After about five minutes of running around and waving my light all around,I began to lose just as I was ready to give up and resort to trees for shelter,my flashlight caught something between some trees and first I thought it was just some big tree or something like that,but getting closer I realized it was much looked some kind of old structure:

A cabin.

I almost rammed myself through the door,but then stopped mid way to turn the doorknob as fast I door wasn't locked,so as soon as the door started to move I bolted in this point I didn't care if anybody lived here,all I cared about was escaping the from the looks of it,it seems unlikely anybody did live in this place didn't look terrible,or prehistoric,it just looked was a single large blue carpet in the center of the was a fireplace at the back that looks like it hasn't been turned on in some time.A few dusty sofas were positioned in front of entrance to what seemed to be the kitchen area was connected to the room too,followed by a hallway leading to probably more rooms.

It was a pretty decent living space.

But I knew this was no time to start house seeing,as all I wanted Aawas to rest until the storm ends,and find my house as soon as possible.I removed my shoes and made my way over to the couch,which surprisingly,already had a blanket on it,which is just what I needed.I took off my wet pants and shirt,leaving me in just my striped boxer shorts.I climbed under the blanket,and I was ready to call it a after only about thirty seconds of my attempted sleep,a noise caught my sounded like movement.

Does someone really live here after all?

But it didn't sound like ordinary human footsteps on a wooden floor,it sounded sounded squishy,and unnatural,it almost sounded gelatinous in a way."Hello?Does anybody live here?",I said loudly through the that point I was undeniably scared."It's probably just an animal outside,or maybe it's just the rain.", I said to myself.I calmed down after that thought came into my head,but that gooey sound was still going on,and getting louder.I knew I wasn't going to sleep until I knew what was causing the sound,so I grabbed my flashlight,got up,and prepared to investigate.I turned it on,and almost immediately fell backwards in shock and fear.

In the entrance to the kitchen,stood somebody.A purple,slimy,gelatinous,girl figure.

It was just standing there,staring at the person who had invaded her a few moments of paralyzed fear and shock.I immediately got up."I-I'm so sorry,I'll gr-grab my stuff and leave!".Just as I was about to put my pants on,the gooey girl started walking towards me."Please,don't hurt me,I'm sorry!",I said as I backed up.I tripped over the couch arm and fell on my back onto the couch.I immediately stood up again,but it was too late.

She was now standing right in front of me.

Expecting the worst I braced nothing happened,she just stared at me,so I stared back,still frightened and a bit a few seconds of staring at each other,she did something completely hugged me with her slightly cold,gooey arms.I had no idea what to do next,so I just hugged her that I know she wasn't trying to kill me,yet,I could get a good look at was all purple,and was entirely out of looked like a 10 year old girl,with big the first thing I immediately noticed were its ginormous breasts that definitely didn't look like a girl her size would fact I don't think I've seen anybody with breasts these over the goo girls shoulder,I also noticed she has a huge ass for her size as overly humongous,but sexually though I knew this girl wasn't human,and possibly might kill me after this,I couldn't help getting a massive a solid minute of hugging,she got on her knees and looked at my crotch.

Needless to say she was staring at my boner.

I had no idea what she planned to do,but I just starring at it for few seconds,she did something surprising.

She slipped my cock out of the hole in my boxers.

My naked cock was now in front of this incredibly sexy and busty monster girls face.I was turned on,and I know what I wanted to do,and I had a feeling she wanted it too.I inched my cock a bit closer to her face.

She opened her mouth slightly.I couldn't hold back.

I almost rammed my manhood into her successful entry,she began to first her mouth was cold,but then quickly warmed I was in a old cabin in the middle of the woods on a stormy night,getting a blowjob by a cute monster wasn't using her hands,just her and fourth,back and fourth,back and a minute she started sucking with a bit more force and and fourth,back and fourth,back and a few more minutes of bliss,I couldn't hold it in anymore.I busted a huge load in her eyes widened,surprised by the sudden then removed my cock from her to her jelly figure you could see the semen right through was a pretty impressive reached into her mouth and touched some of it,then taking her hand analyzed it for a few seconds then put it back into that,I was in felt another minute,she grabbed my hand out of the blue and started to lead me somewhere.I followed with the same went into the hallway that lead to more then opened one on the the room,was a large bed with fancy blue covers and was also some curtains of the same color.

Needles to say this was a bedroom.

I found a lantern in the room using my was a matchbox next to it,so I lit it room now had a very sensual feeling it,as the lantern lit up the room dimly."So,you live by yourself?", I said breaking the either didn't know how to speak English or she just ignored me,because she approached the queen-sized bed without saying a gave me a stare,before getting on the bed and laying on her first I thought she was gonna fall asleep,so I began to leave the room.I guess I was a fool for doing that,because as I began to walk,the goo girl gave a faint "mm" sound.I looked back and she was staring at me,still on her tummy,with her arms under her."So I guess you want me to stay in here with you.".She said I made my way over to the bed,until the goo girl did looked at me,and than pointed at her sexy,large,gelatinous wiggled it erection grew high again when I realized what she wanted me to do.

I practically charged into her cheeks with my cock leading the .

She gave a sexy moan after my hard cock had landed.I was a horny hips were literally bouncing on this goo girls sexy and down,up and down,up and time my cock drilled into this slime girls ass,it made sloppy jelly sounds which sounded incredibly she gave an occasional moan between humps,which just made me even more cock had turned into a jackhammer and I was drilling into this big gooey and down,up and down,up and down."squish""slosh""slush" .

I couldn't hold it in for much more.

"Mhmph!".I let my cock spurt out its liquid into her.I was breathing cock continued to shoot out thick semen for a solid twenty could see every ounce of semen I emptied out right by looking through her a few seconds of regaining myself after that incredible turn of events.I looked over to the goo had her eyes was out cold."I guess slime girls sleep too.". I also was knocked out shortly after.I fell asleep,my still hard cock still inside her ass cheeks.


End file.
